Musical Fate
by ainouta23
Summary: Sakura goes to Konoha Music and Arts School. Her parents died when she was young. She was adopted by Kushina and Minato. What will happen if a person from the past will change her in the future? Could she remember him?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY **

**MUSICAL FATE**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ooooo~**

Sakura's POV

I sighed and ended playing piano by pressing the last note. I must have gone to school very early huh? I exited the music/rehearsal room and headed to my classroom.

I glanced at my wristwatch to check the time. It's now 15 minutes before the school bell rings. My name is Haruno Sakura, A girl with a pink hair and big green eyes.

I play piano, violin, saxophone and guitar. I learned piano and keyboard when I was 6 years old, 8 at violin and saxophone and 13 at guitar.

My parents died when I was just 10. We were supposed to head to Paris for my mother's performance but a plane crash happened so, I alone, survived. Boring isn't it?

But my god father, Minato and Kushina, parents of Naruto adopted me. My Uncle can't adopt me because he already has 3 kids. I don't want to fit in. Besides, it's fun to be with Aunt Kushina and Naruto.

They are both crazy in a way…shh..

I have 3 cousins just I told awhile ago. The youngest, Gaara's room is across mine. He plays Bass Violin, he's so cool. My other 2 cousins well are now seniors.

Temari plays cello while Kankuro plays Bassoon.

I attend school at Konoha Music and Arts School.

Like any normal school, we have academic subject too but this school focuses in talents and intelligence at the same time.

I took my seat beside the window and Hinata.

"Good morning…" she greeted with a pleasant voice. She's a lucky girl, has talents, looks and brain too. She performs in her family gathering, contest and she even has the chance to be in the school's showcase.

Unlike me, it's a different story. I don't sing, I think my voice is funny -_-'

"Morning…" I greeted back as I took my seat and tied my long hair into a high bun. I flipped the pages of my book and asked her, "Hey, I heard there will be a guest teacher?" She nodded and smiled. She answered me with a nod,

"Yes, a very famous musician from Paris perhaps." Cool. And then she asked this time, "Remember Kakashi-sensei's reminder?" I shook my head.

Maybe I'm not listening or daydreaming during his homeroom. Hm….

"A new student. He already warned us girls, so I guess the student is a guy who is good-looking." I chuckled at her reminder. I replied, "Nah, good-looks won't work with me…" She giggled.

"Yeah right…" she muttered but I heard it. I have a sharp sense of hearing and smelling. Like a dog, but I'm not one.

Minutes past and slutty girls in the room were practicing their song and dance. Simply very noisy. Soon the very late teacher, Kakahi-sensei entered with a raven-haired boy behind him. I blinked 2 times.

I have to admit, he's pretty good-looking. But I won't fall for looks. He looks familiar tough.

"Morning class, get back to your seats!" he yelled. Very good sensei, you've done something beneficiary.

I glanced at the girls who have hearts in their eyes except for Hinata and including my best friend, Ino. Sigh, Ino nerve changed at all when it comes to boys.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, introduce yourself please." Kakashi –sensei said with his eyes glued at his 'book'. The raven-haired nodded and replied, "Aa."

Was that a word?

"Uchiha Sasuke's my name. I'm from Paris but originally from Japan." Kakashi-sensei nodded at his boring introduction. He gestured to take the seat in the middle row beside Naruto.

"Naruto, raise your hand.." Naruto pouted and raised his right hand, "Sensei why him?" he complained. Kakashi-sensei gave a sharp look.

"Dobe…" the Sasuke guy called with a smirk as he took the seat.

This will be a long day ahead of us.

**I need 4 reviews for the next Chapter or else, I won't update for a while.**

**And I want to apologize by not continuing Burned Dreams and Desperate Rock star. I have work those times and now it's currently school days.**

**So yeah, see you guys after 4 reviews.**


	2. How Come?

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Just as I promised...**

* * *

**MUSICAL FATE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~xxxxxxx~**

_Recap…._

_"Naruto, raise your hand.." Naruto pouted and raised his right hand, "Sensei why him?" he complained. Kakashi-sensei gave a sharp look._

_"Dobe…" the Sasuke guy called with a smirk as he took the seat._

_This will be a long day ahead of us._

_Continuation:_

_Sakura's POV:_

After many minutes, our class landed at the auditorium. Kakashi-sensei left us there to wait for Kurenai-sensei and the visitor from Paris for a month.

Unconsciously, my gaze landed at Naruto and Sasuke, both conversing about something and Naruto's voice was very loud. I can hear it.

"Sasuke-teme! Man! I can't really believe you're back from Paris…" He stated with a wide grin plastered on his face. Sasuke smirked and replied in a cool manner, "Well now you do."

They must've known each other judging by their conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. If they know each other, how come I don't? How come he's familiar?

What if he's from my past? But he lived in Paris for a long time according from his introduction. Why am I intrigued?

I have many questions in my head. A voice called my attention, "Hey did you prepare a song?" it was Ino. I turned to her and shook my head while beating my lower lip. I completely have forgotten it…

Again. For the 3rd time.

"Seems like she had forgotten it, Hinata?" Ino turned to Hinata with a devious smirk. Hinata of course, nodded at her statement.

_Flashback:_

"_HARUNO! WHY WON'T YOU SING?" Kurenai-sensei shouted. Her voice could be heard throught the corridors. I flushed and I protested, _

"_I have sore throat…" of course, that's a lie, "My voice is funny too…" She seemed to buy it. She calmed down a bit and skipped me._

_Another Flashback:_

"_YOU WON'T SING AGAIN? WHY NOW?" Kurenai-sensei asked me last Tuesday. I sighed and lied again, "I have cough… besides Kurenai-sensei. I told you I have a funny voice."_

_She eyed me suspiciously and replied, "Next Voice Test, if you still don't sing, You'll get an F for this whole semester, Got it?" I gulped and nodded. I am heavily sweating. She's even scarier than I thought._

_I really don't want to sing. It's embarrassing to have a funny voice._

_End of Flashback._

"You suck." Ino rubbed it in. I felt a vein-popped on the side of my forehead. I protested, "I'll sing randomly. Or whatever pops in my head."

Hinata added, "At least Ino, she won't get D anymore." She gave a smile. My reflection from her statement is as if she's saying that I won't fail for the 3rd time. I gave and annoyed sigh and browse the songs in my iPod.

2 minutes had passed and Kurenai-sensei with the visitor just arrived. I pressed my lips and thought of a song.

"Class this is Mikoto Uchiha. She'll be your mentor for a month and will be the _one_ who'll grade all of you." She declared with a smirk.

Uchiha? So she's related to Sasuke huh?

Mikoto-sensei smiled and gave a low bow. We stood up and bowed at our waist level except for Sasuke who just gave a low one.

"As most of you are wondering if I'm related to Sasuke. He is my son." She told us with her signature smile. No wonder they looked alike. We took our seats and Kurenai-sensei announced,

"The 1st for the test are Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka…" my best friends stood up.

Kurenai-sensei told us earlier that the companion must not exceed at 3 so, Ino and Hinata left me or rather I left them instead.

They went in front and Hinata grabbed the guitar which is beside the piano.

Lucky girls, they are always prepared and taking it seriously. I play violin and piano pieces seriously but not singing. It's awkward.

Hinata started to strum the strings of the guitar. Hinata then started to sing:

(Payphone-Jayesslee Cover)

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

She has a very beautiful and soft voice. God really spared her.

_Ino:_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture__  
__That you're not here next to me__  
__You said it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in that time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down_

_Both:_

_I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stucked in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I've spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

Really perfect harmony! I'm envious of their talents.

_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairytales are full of it__  
__One more stupid love song I'll be sick__You turned your back on tomorrow__  
__Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow__  
__But you just gave it away__  
__You can't expect me to be fine__  
__I don't expect you to care__  
__I know I said it before__  
__But all of our bridges burned down_

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed (you)  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__And all those fairytales are full of it__  
__One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

Hinata:

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I've spent on you_

All of the students in the auditorium clapped their hands. It's expected, even Kurenai-sensei and Mikoto-sensei did with a sweet and proud smile. Hinata took of the guitar and placed it back. She followed Ino afterwards and they were now heading to me.

"Nice show. I'm envious…" I admitted. Ino smirked, "You should be." I felt a vein-popped am I friends with her again? Ino smiled at me, "At least do your best Sakura." I nodded and leaned back saying,

"I have chosen a song." Hinata looked at me with a curious face and asked, "What is it? Will it be simple?" I nodded and assured, "You'll see but promise not to laugh at my voice. Ok?" they both nodded.

"Haruno! It's your turn now!" Kurenai-sensei shouted upon calling me. Why is she like that? Whan it comes to me she so… angry? Maybe because I already failed the 2 tests?

Maybe that was the reason.

I stood up while beating my lower lip. Mikoto-sensei was observing me too, from head to toe.

"What instrument are you going to use?" Kurenai-sensei asked me sternly. I blinked and bluntly replied, "Piano." She gave a nod and I hurried to the piano.

I took a deep breath. I started to play few notes before starting, this is the song, Aunt Kushina really likes for an unknown reason,

(Almost Lover- IU)

_Your fingertips across my skin__  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind, images__  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick__Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me__Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?__So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do__We walked along a crowded street__  
__You took my hand and danced with me in the shade__  
__And when you left you kissed my lips__  
__You told me you would never ever forget these images, no__Well, Id never want to see you unhappy__  
__I thought you'd want the same for me__Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Can't you just let me be?__So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do__I cannot go to the ocean__  
__I cannot try the streets at night__  
__I cannot wake up in the morning__  
__Without you on my mind__So you're gone and I'm haunted__  
__And I bet you are just fine__  
__Did I make it that easy to walk__  
__Right in and out of my life?__Goodbye, my almost lover__  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
__I'm trying not to think about you__  
__Why can't you just let me be?__So long, my luckless romance__  
__My back is turned on you__  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
__Almost lovers always do_

I pressed the last key and I heard Naruto shouted, "Hey That's Mom's favorite song!" He sgrinned really wide. After a second they were all clapping at me.

I hurried back to my seat and kept a straight face even though I'm getting nervous.

"Nice done…" Kurenai-sensei complimented with a smile, "You'll get a B for now."

She's cruel. I felt embarrassed while singing. Mikoto-sensei approached me.

"Miss Haruno, am I right?" I politely nodded at her question. "I want to talk to you after class, is that okay?" I don't know why, did I do something wrong?

I just gave a nod and she went back.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" I asked my best friends. They shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

I need 4 reviews for the next one :)

Hope you like it guys.


	3. A Person From the Past

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Just as I promised guys, Review and feel free to suggest**

* * *

**MUSICAL FATE**

_If one plays good music, people don't listen and if one plays bad music people don't talk.__  
__**Oscar Wilde**__  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ooooooo~**

**Recap:**

_"Miss Haruno, am I right?" I politely nodded at her question. "I want to talk to you after class, is that okay?" I don't know why, did I do something wrong?_

_I just gave a nod and she went back._

_"Why, did I do something wrong?" I asked my best friends. They shrugged their shoulders_.

* * *

The class went fast. And so, I am here at the door speaking to Mikoto-sensei. I feel nervous.

"You are Sakura right? Haruno Sakura?" she asked me with a sweet tone. I gave a nod while giving a confuse look.

"I know you're confused of this sudden conversation but I want to ask something…" She gave me an apologetic smile. I gave a nod and answered, "Sure Sensei, go ahead…" She smiled and asked,

"Your mother is French-Japanese Adelicia Naomi Roux and your father is Kazuo Haruno? Am I not right?" I gaped and asked with stuttering which is so embarrassing,

"H-How d-did you know t-them?"

She smiled and replied, "They were my friends. We were supposed to meet at Paris for a world class performance but they didn't come. Can you please ask them why?" I lowered my head as she continued, "We lost contacts for many years…"

"I….I'm s-sorry…" I started, I don't know how to explain her. She has no idea or news these past few years?

She looked at me with a curious expression. I continued, "M-my parents are…dead…" Her eyes widened and suddenly hugged me. Does she know me for a long time? But I know I don't.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." I gave a sad smile and replied, "Don't worry, I got used it…"

But deep inside me, that accident was still fresh…

She let go of me and gave a sad smile, "You have grown a lot…" she said, "The last time I have seen you, and you were just 9." I gave another sad smile too.

"Mikoto-sensei, I'm sorry to ruin the mood but I don't remember some pieces of my past."

I started to walk off, "I am going now before I get late. See you around Sensei…"

'You sure are the daughter of Adelicia.' Mikoto taught as she reminisced the old times…

_Flashback:_

_Back then when they were Freshmen in high school…_

_A maroon-head girl was playing piano at music room #2. Mikoto just entered inside because of the beautiful melody._

_The last note was pressed and Adelicia stopped. Her rich green eyes met Mikoto's mesmerizing coal ones. _

"_Are you going to practice?" Adelicia asked, blinking her eyes to her. Mikoto shook her head and smiled, "I just happen to pass by." However, Adelicia took her black messenger bag and replied,_

"_I done, you can use it now..." she gave Mikoto a small smile. Mikoto insisted,_

"_No it's alright…" Adelicia shook her head and made her way to the door, "I am going now before I get late. See you around…."_

_Adelicia started to walk out. Mikoto asked loudly instead of running after her, "What's your name!"_

_Adelicia didn't turn around but answered, "Adelicia Naomi Roux!"_

'_A French maiden. No wonder she's indeed beautiful…'_

_End of Flashback._

'Déjà vu? Huh?' Mikoto taught and walked off the auditorium.

* * *

I started to run along the corridors hoping to find Gaara, my beloved cousin. I just can't seem to find him, maybe he's already in the class same as mine.

I stopped to catch my breath and slow down heading to my class.

I slide the sliding door, only a few students were inside. I entered and searched for that red-head, then I saw him, talking to Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and… Sasuke.

I took all of my courage and took his right wrist dragging him all the way out of the room.

"What's your problem now?" he asked me slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry if I suddenly pulled you from your friends but I remembered a piece!" I explained with a hopeful expression in my green eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders surprised too.

"Really?" he asked with widening eyes. I gave a nod and replied, "I have a new teacher and she… she knows me, even Mom and Dad." He let go and smirked. He replied,

"That's good news. Maybe she is someone from your past. So what did you remember?" now he asked.

"Back then before leaving the airport…." I started and cleared my throat, "I heard her name from Mom who was talking at her cellphone…"

_Flashback:_

"_Yes, we are waiting for the flight." Adelicia replied, "Ok see you soon, Mikoto." Then she hung up._

"_Who was that?" Sakura asked, looking at her mother who just kept her cellular phone to her purse._

"_Mikoto, our friend from Paris who'll be waiting for us.." she replied and gave a smile at her daughter…_

_End of flashback._

"Still it's nothing important. Our goal is for you to remember everyone you trusted." Gaara said leaning back to a wall while crossing his arms against his chest.

"But at least I've remembered something, dummy." I protested while pouting beside him. We don't care about the students who are passing by.

"Whatever…" Gaara said while rolling his eyes. He took my wrist while heading to the classroom saying, "Let's go to class. I don't want to be late."

I could only nod but I have good news to Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato later.

* * *

"Adoption papers?" Kushina asked with a curious look, lifting a document in her right hand asking her husband, the Mayor Minato Namikaze.

"Yes.." he replied and took a sip of his coffee. He continued, "We are going to adopt her. Besides, we're raising her and she doesn't have parents anymore. Isn't it late?" He asked her and sighed.

"Yeah, it's late. It'll be a surprise to her later when she gets home." Kushina said causing Minato to nod.

"I bet she'll get surprise…" Minato whispered and yet, Kushina heard it. She yelled, "Of course, Idiot. Who won't!"

Minato gave a nervous laugh while scratching his nape.

* * *

**I NEED 4 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4 :))**

**That's it for now...**


	4. Hajimemashite!

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**Just as I promised **

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 16**

**Hinata: 17**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Naruto: 17**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 17**

* * *

**MUSICAL FATE**

_Music doesn't lie. If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music.__  
__**Jimi Hendrix**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Recap:_

_"Adoption papers?" Kushina asked with a curious look, lifting a document in her right hand asking her husband, the Mayor Minato Namikaze._

_"Yes.." he replied and took a sip of his coffee. He continued, "We are going to adopt her. Besides, we're raising her and she doesn't have parents anymore. Isn't it late?" He asked her and sighed._

_"Yeah, it's late. It'll be a surprise to her later when she gets home." Kushina said causing Minato to nod._

_"I bet she'll get surprise…" Minato whispered and yet, Kushina heard it. She yelled, "Of course, Idiot. Who won't!"_

_Minato gave a nervous laugh while scratching his nape._

* * *

The classes were over. Students are going everywhere they want to. However Sakura and Hinata decided to go home instead.

"You seem deep in thought…" Hinata noticed. Sakura snapped out from her reverie and replied with a small smile, "M-Me? Nah, I was just thinking. Don't mind me…" with that she looked straight.

"You sure? Did you remember something today?" Hinata asked. Sakura didn't quite catch the idea of the question and asked back with a simple, "Hm?" and wrinkling eyebrows.

"Did you remember something from your past?" Hinata asked once again. Sakura sighed and nodded. She hid a smile while saying, "Yes. Mikoto-sensei was a friend of my parents. Small world huh?"

Hinata giggled and they both stop at the bus stop. Soon enough, a bus came before them and opened so that they could enter inside and take a seat at the middle row.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun went?" Hinata asked to nobody. Sakura noticed it and smiled. She replied, "They went to hang out with the other boys. Don't mind them…"

She took her iPod and placed her earphones on both ears. However, beside her Hinata took a nap.

She glanced at her before taking out her music sheets and started to study it along the way. After 10 minutes, it came to Hinata's stop. Sakura gently tapped on her shoulders to wake her up.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Minato asked her. Kushina nodded and rolled her eyes, saying, "Of course." Minato chuckled and watched her paces back and forth. She was obviously nervous. He can tell by her actions.

"Sit down Kushina." He ordered. She's driving him nuts. Kushina sighed and took a seat beside him.

"5 minutes more…" Minato muttered. A vein-pop appeared at Kusina's temple and elbowed his forearm. "I know…" she said, "Stop counting will you?"

The door opened and a voice greeted, "I'm home…" It was Sakura who is now taking off her mid-calf flat tan-colored slouch boots. (**A/N: it's in my profile) **She held it and entered inside wearing her house slippers.

"Hey, why are you two so weird?" She asked raising an eyebrow and looking straight at the couple. The couple looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh.

"We have to talk to you. So uh…" Kushina started while smiling at her. Minato finished it for her, "Change first…"

Sakura felt weird as she proceeded to her room.

"What a weird day…" she whispered while taking off her red ribbon, brown blazer and long sleeve blouse. She replaced it with her plain light green shirt.

"Everyone's weird too…" she whispered to no one again. She changed her red skirt to black Adidas athletic short that reached an inch above her knees. She head out of her room and went to Kushina and Minato.

She took a seat across them and she noticed that there was a folder.

"We want to talk about something…" Kushina started before Minato. She gave a smile and Sakura asked with pure curiosity, "And… what is it?"

Minato took the folder and finally said, "Adoption."

Sakura's eyes widened as Minato handed her the folder.

"Y-you're going to adopt me?" she asked while stuttering. The couple nodded with a nervous smile on their faces.

They both knew that she is going to decline. The faced it, but…

Sakura hugged them while smiling widely.

'It's been a while since I have parents. So I am taking this chance…" The couple hugged back and both said, "Thank you…" Sakura giggled and let go…

"No… thanks to you guys…" She said and agreed to be adopted.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you won't regret it." Minato reassured while signing the paper. Kushina nodded and promised,

"Even if you're adopted we'll treat you like a daughter, but hey, we are treating you like our own right?" Sakura nodded, "And you still have the rights to find out about your past, ask us about your parents, and more!"

Kushina took her hand and held it with her both hands.

* * *

Next Day….

She did her routine before heading to school. She hurried, scampering all the way jut to head to the pedestrian lane. She sighed and looked at the stoplight, indicating green light.

She just stood there and waited. Just then, a figure taller than her came behind her. She noticed and tensed. She looked up only to see her classmate, Uchiha Sasuke.

She gave a light smile and Sasuke nodded to her in return.

"You seem early…" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and replied in a cool manner, "I want to practice early…" Sakura gave a small nod and the stoplight went red.

It's their time to cross the streets.

"Are you heading straight to the school?" he asked her in a calm tone and he is smirking. Sakura shook her head and stopped. Sasuke stopped as well. The both ended in front of a Classical Instruments Store.

"I'm going here first…" Sakura said and pointed her finger in the store, "I have to borrow a music sheet." Sasuke nodded and bade, "Ok, if that's so then bye."

He started to walk.

'_Wait! I haven't introduced myself properly_…' Sakura thought and the next thing she knew that she tugged on the guy's sleeve.

"W-wait, I haven't introduced properly…" She started. She held out a hand and said, "I'm Sakura."

Sasuke smirked and didn't shake hands with her. Instead he replied, "It's not our first meeting, Saku-chan…" with that he finally said, "Ja."

Then he turned away and walked.

Sakura was confused and dropped her hand back. She entered inside the instrument store and sighed thinking,

'_Not our first meeting huh? What's that supposed to mean!'_

She was very confused at the moment. Just until the store keeper broke her from her thoughts,

"Sakura-chan, good morning…" the old man named Kenshin greeted.

* * *

**Another 4 review for the next one.**

**Sorry late update because I was tied up from school works.**

**I hope you like it, see ya guys soon.. :)**


End file.
